1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an air conditioning system in accordance with preamble of claim 1. The air conditioning system comprises a main air conditioning unit, an auxiliary air conditioning unit, wherein both the main air conditioning unit and the auxiliary air conditioning unit contain a blower, an evaporator and a heater core, a cold pass is attached to the evaporator, a hot pass is affiliated to the heater core and the cold pass is separated from the hot pass by at least one temperature door.
2. Description of the Background Art
The document DE 10 2004 003 787 A1 describes an air conditioning system for a vehicle comprising a blower connected to an evaporator wherein a cold air pass is arranged behind the evaporator. A heat exchanger is positioned before a blower of a combustion engine with a hot pass behind it. The evaporator and the heat exchanger are combined as one part. With help of mixing doors the air passed the heat exchanger and the evaporator are mixed to condition the cabin temperature and cooling the oil of the combustion engine.
Another conventional air conditioning system is shown in FIG. 4-6. The air conditioning system includes two parts, a main air conditioning unit 1 and an auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 arranged in different positions in the vehicle 3. The main air conditioning unit 1 is placed in front of the vehicle 3 while the auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 is arranged in a back side of the vehicle, especially in the vehicle cabin (FIG. 4). The outside air of vehicle is absorbed by the main air conditioning unit 1 and a conditioned air is emitted into the vehicle cabin. The auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 even absorbs air and circulates conditioned air.
In FIG. 5. an auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 is described. The auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 comprises a blower 4, an evaporator 5 and a heater core 6. Behind the evaporator 5 a cold pass 8 extends while a hot pass 9 lies behind the heater core 6. In the cold pass 8 a first temperature door 10 is positioned. Between the evaporator 5 and the heater core 6 a second temperature mixing door 11 is placed. As shown in FIG. 5 the auxiliary air conditioning unit 2 is working in a cooling mode wherein the first temperature door 10 is open and the second temperature mixing door 11 is closed wherefore the air could not flow through the heater core 6. The cold air streams out through an outlet 7.
The hot mode of the auxiliary conditioning unit 2 is shown in FIG. 6. The first temperature door 10 blocked the air in the cold pass 8. The air is deflected and goes through the heater core 6 because the second temperature mixing door 11 is open.
Air that goes through an air conditioning system has to exit the vehicle cabin through one or more body exhausters 12. Especially under warm or hot ambient conditions like in the summertime the heater cores of the main and the auxiliary air conditioning units are not be utilized. The conditioned air from the cabin leaves the vehicle cabin unutilized through the body exhauster.